


miraculous

by darlingachingbones



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Blindfolds, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingachingbones/pseuds/darlingachingbones
Summary: "“Oh my,” he said softly, giving Aziraphale a final kiss down there before pulling out and crawling up to hold the angel. He miracled the sheets clean and over them and finally removed his blindfold. “How was it?” he asked.“Miraculous,” Aziraphale blushed and tucked his head under his darling’s chin."~~crowley makes his angel feel good
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	miraculous

They stumbled into the bedroom, Crowley grabbing at Aziraphale’s lapel and waistcoat and sleeves. 

The angel laughed and slipped his hand through his demon’s hair. “Oh Crowley, darling, darling, my darling.” he babbled and Crowley had to smile. 

“You talk too much,” he said softly pulled away. He held Aziraphale’s face in his hands. “What do you want, angel? Tell me what you want.”

He felt Aziraphale flush. “No, I- I don’t think I could.”

Crowley leaned in, against his jaw. “Try, angel.”

“Well, Crowley, I would love for us to be closer, more intimate, but I wouldn’t know how to start.” He mumbled, running his hands down the redhead’s sides. 

“Is that all, sweetheart?” He feels kisses trail down his neck and oh a soft suck on his adam’s apple left him breathless. “Yes,” he nods. 

He feels laughter against his throat and suddenly he’s being thrown back on the bed. 

“Am I moving too fast?” A soft kiss on his cheek. “I’ll take it slow, we can stop when you want.”

Aziraphale looked at him with wide eyes and a sheepish smile. “I don’t really think I’ll want to stop but I’m honored darling, thank you. May I?”

His fingers skirted beneath Crowley’s shirt. “Yeah, yeah. Do it. Take it off. Take it all off. We can do it slowly with it all off.” 

“No, I don’t think we can.” He said, but as soon as Crowley’s shirt was gone, he began to take off his waistcoat. And then his shirt, until all that was left was his undergarments and Crowley’s bare body. He laid down on his back and pulled Crowley over him. “Do what you want dear, just ask first.”

It wasn’t the first time they had been intimate, but it felt different. More loving, and real. More open. Maybe it was because the apocalypse was over or, rather, didn’t happen. It felt… alive. Aziraphale was alive. He said so.

“Beg pardon, angel?” Crowley asked, pulling away from lifting his shirt.

He took the demon’s hand and kissed the palm. ”you give me life.” 

Crowley blushed and nodded quickly. He leaned down to Aziraphale’’s torso to hide his face and kissed at his clothed chest. His hands slid under the shirt and he looked up, questioning. 

Aziraphale grabbed the demon’s shoulders and shook his head. “Darest, I- I have an idea. Give me a moment.” 

Aziraphale slipped off the bed and disappeared into his study, digging around until he found a baby blue ribbon. He rushed back into the bedroom and smiled sheepishly.

“You want to be tied up?” Crowley asked bluntly.

“Oh, I- heavens no. I was wondering... Well..” He trailed off struggling with what to say. “Well, I’m not that beautiful..-”

Crowley immediately began to disagree: “Yes you are, what-” he stopped when Aziraphale held up a hand.

“I would like to be touched, felt. But I don’t want to be seen. Do you understand?” The demon nodded. “Good, I could lead you,” he took a step forward.

“You could make me feel good and I you, all with your eyes closed.” Aziraphale had never been this confident with his sexuality before. Crowley gulped and nodded. “Well, get on with it then. Blindfold me.”

Aziraphale took off his clothes and once more Crowley was on all fours, over him. His neck hung loosely from his body, effortless. He was held together by strings that just swung and Aziraphale loved it. He reached up and tied the ribbon around Crowley’s eyes, giving him a quick kiss on the nose when he was done. “Alright dear, now give me your hand,” he whispered and wrapped his fingers around the demon’s right wrist. 

Crowley dropped himself down to his knees and left elbow, kissing Aziraphale’s chest as the angel led his hand down south. He let his hand run over the quim, up and down, never truly touching Aziraphale. He found a nipple and began to suck, flicking at it between his teeth with his tongue, feeling it grow hard in his mouth. 

He let a finger slide through Aziraphale’s folds for a moment and reveled in his moans, immediately going back to simple touches. He kissed up the angel’s body, to his neck and jaw, immediately sucking a light red hicky where they connected. He used his free hand to tweak the frankly unappreciated other nipple. His finger slipped through again and finally, Aziraphale grabbed at his hair and involuntarily thrusted upwards. 

“Oh, angel,” Crowley grinned against Aziraphale’s skin. He heard the angel muffle another moan and his smile grew even wider. “Let me hear you,” he whispered into Aziraphale’s ear.  
Even with a light blue ribbon hiding half of his face, he was still enchanting and so.. Hot. Aziraphale was about to shake his head when Crowley suddenly thrust a finger inside and he let out the most whorish moan either of them had heard. 

It was just the one finger, but Aziraphale already felt so full. To Crowley though it felt like dipping his finger in a full cup, letting the water overflow, and he did. He pulled out and pushed in again, more slowly this time. Aziraphale rolled his hips and arched his back, moaning again. He began to reach for Crowley’s fly, but the demon quickly stopped him. “Oh no, no, no, angel. This is all about you.” he murmured and thrust again.

He began to work up a steady pace as he kissed all over the angel’s torso, every now and then moving his hand to a different angle. He bit down lightly on Aziraphale’s navel and thrust a second finger in.

Suddenly, Aziraphale was pushing his head down, lower and lower. He let himself kiss down Aziraphale’s body until he pressed a kiss to his quim. 

“Oh yes, yes, finally, oh,” Aziraphale cried out, grabbing at the sheets by his sides. 

Crowley’s tongue darted out, and his hands felt around until he grabbed the angel’s thighs, pulling his body closer. He licked over the quivering clit quickly, and then with a swift swipe, slid into his hole. He pulled his tongue back into his mouth before thrusting it out again, slightly humming. Aziraphale rocked into his face and he let him, eventually just letting the angel fuck himself on Crowley’s tongue. 

Crowley pulled away again and kissed softly on Aziraphale’s thigh, ignoring the gasp at the sudden lack of warmth. His breath hitched though when two fingers thrust into him again and a tongue was on his clit. 

He began to moan even louder and rocked, panting ever so slightly. He thrust again and felt Aziraphale’s thighs shake around his head. “Crowley, Crowley, dear- I- I-” he cut himself off with a moan and Crowley felt his hands soak. 

“Oh my,” he said softly, giving Aziraphale a final kiss down there before pulling out and crawling up to hold the angel. He miracled the sheets clean and over them and finally removed his blindfold. “How was it?” he asked.

“Miraculous,” Aziraphale blushed and tucked his head under his darling’s chin. 

Crowley hummed in response and whispered "You are beautiful angel, beautiful, beautiful beautiful."

Aziraphale smiled and curled in closer, "Thank you."


End file.
